


Steady

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Grogu Ships It, Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, M/M, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes, Grogu thinks, the humans could benefit from seeing the world at a different angle.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous, Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Steady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corvidology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/gifts).



“Paaa-TOO!”

Grogu squeals with glee, his long ears twitching upwards, as he grasps towards the towering figure at the edge of the clearing. Tiny footsteps patter across the grassy clearing, and the father kneels down just as his child launches himself into outstretched arms.

Luke smiles softly to himself, averting his eyes as the Mandalorian tilts his helmet up so Grogu can pat his greeting against his father’s cheek.

“Go finish your training, little one,” Din says eventually, his voice warm and low. He puts his son back on the ground, gesturing towards the jedi. Din looks up, at last, and Luke raises his head to meet the piercing gaze that emanates from behind the visor.

“He missed you,” Luke says with a slow nod of greeting, then tilts his head to the side in thought. “Care to join?”

“I’m not—“

Uncertainly washes through the force, but Grogu chirps encouragingly, tugging against his father’s ankles. He pats decidedly at the ground between Luke and himself, and Din reluctantly complies.

They return to their meditations, and Luke lets his eyes falls shut as he reaches out into the force. He takes a deep breath, wills his heartbeat to steady, but the new, solid presence at his side proves distracting. He huffs an irritated sigh and fidgets, forcing his attention up to the peaceful clouds above. It takes him an embarrassingly long time, and several tries, but eventually he feels himself float off into the calmer recesses of his mind.

Unbeknownst to him, his young student looks back and forth between father and teacher with curious eyes.

Luke’s consciousness stretches out, soaring high above the landscape. He feels light as a feather under the sun, and the force sings in his veins. Strong arms wrap around him, lifting him effortlessly higher and higher into the clouds. He’s pulled backwards, against something broad and sturdy, and smelling slightly of warm metal and smoke. It feels safe, safer than anything he’s ever known before. A large hand rests atop his head, pressing gently before stroking around the back of his ear and coming to rest upon his cheek. He leans into the touch, and the arms wrap around him tighter now, pulling him closer. Luke buries his face into the warmth, tilting his head up and—

He looks straight into Din’s blank helmet.

_Dank farrik!_

Luke sputters, wrenches himself away from the force image and opens his eyes. He reaches out in alarm. The world is sideways, earth spinning around his left ear as he floats somewhere above the ground. He tries to right himself, but the world lurches forward once again and he tumbles to the grass.

For a moment, he lies there, stunned, on the forest floor, one arm thrown across his eyes. He groans, embarrassment churning underneath his ribcage. He braces one arm against the ground and pushes upward, but still the world spins.

But then, two broad hands wrap around his shoulders, holding him firmly in place. Luke finds himself leaning into the embrace, a steady anchor amidst the turmoil. Something solid and smooth presses against his forehead, and his mind begins to clear. He forces long, slow breathes into his lungs – once, twice, three times – as the force settles around him.

Blinking away the dizziness he looks up.

_Oh._

The world rights itself once more, and Luke’s face burns with newfound realization as he takes in the man before him.

Somewhere behind them, Grogu cackles softly into his hand. His lessons are progressing very nicely, indeed.


End file.
